Crazy Obsessed Fan Girl
by Cyanne01
Summary: The hosts club number one fan,or shall I say obsessed, is Sherry.She knows that they just pretend to love people but what would happen if both Tamaki and Kaoru falls in love with her and she doesn't even know it!It's a OC love triangle!


Crazy Obsessed Fan Girl

A Ouran Story

Me:My 2 fan fic!This time I'm gonna make sure the format is great and my spelling!Thanks for telling me Milky Mento's.

Tamaki:Yeah thanks!Oh and can you do a story about me!Milky Mento's. Me:No Tamaki!Her doing a story about the twins is much better!

Tamaki:That's not true!Right Haruhi!

Haruhi:Atcually the twins are better.

Tamaki:*Crying in a corner.*

Me:Anyway lets get this show on the road!Oh and I'm not saying that blondes are bad in this story!And I do not own Ouran and it's charecters.I do own Sherry!  
Chapter 1:The host club and me!

* * *

Sherry's POV

I was running up the stairs to the south wing,when I opened the door I fouded 7 cute boys!

"Welcome!" They all let me intruduce you to them!

Hunny senpai the cute lolita shota type,his blonde hair makes him so much adorable!Haruhi the natural,his quiet commoner exteroir is the key!Mori Senpai the wid type,but he's so quiet...Kyoya the cool type,his glasses make him even cooler!Hikaru and Kaoru the little devil type,they always do pranks!And last but not least Tamaki the princely type!He's the cutest and the one I chose!The hostclub loves me and I love them!They would never do any thing to hurt me!

"Why welcome lovely princess Sherry!"Tamaki he walked up to me and kissed my hand!

"Oh Tamaki!Such a flirter!"I said then blushed.

"Your here early again..."The twins said, sounding a little mad.

I teirled my blonde hair with my finger and said,

"I made you some cookies!They each have your faces on them!But now I think you don't want it..."I pouted.

"We would love to have your cookies!"Tamaki said,while making me feel better.

"But milord...last time we tried her cookies we were sick for weeks!"Koaru and Hikaru told Tamaki in his thing I have good ears!

"Excuse me!"I said with an eyebrow raised.

"N-Nothing Sherry chan."The twins said putting up there hands deffensivly.

I grabbed my bag and handed them a try of cookies.

"Here your faces our on them!"I took it and smiled.

"Thankyou!"They all said.

"I gotta go!I forgot something but I be back!"I said.

Then I left out the door.

Kaorus POV

"I'll be back!"I said repeating that dumbs blonde words in a irritating voice.

Milord should just kick her out of the host club!She's just a stupid,bad cooking blonde!But if I told milord this he'll just say that all princesses are welcome in his castle!Then Hikaru broke my thoughts by telling milord,

"Can't we just throw the cookies out!There gonna be bad anyway!They were already bad for thhese past two weeks!"

"Hikaru we cant do that to a customer!"Tamaki he gave the cookies a second glance just to makee sure what he saying was true.

"Me and Bun Bun were sick for weeks.."Hunny said while talking with a mouthfull of strawberry cheese cake.

Mori senpai just nodded his head.

"They are right..."Kyoya said while writing something in his notebook as usal.

"There...There chocalot chip,don't you like it Haruhi?"Tamaki said.

"No.I had to spend all my money for medicine."She said.

" I guess we have no choice if Haruhi doesn't like it."Tamaki he grabbed the gray silver tray of cookies and threw it in the garbage.

"Good!"I said.

Then when I glaned over at thee door I saw Sherry ther with her hhands clasped together on her to hold back a cry...

"Sherry!You came back so quick!Ummm-"Then Sherry inturupted Tamaki.

"Don't talk to me!I saw it!The whole thing!If you did'nt like me then you shoulld have kicked me out!You should have told me if my cooking was stale!"Sherry said.

Then she put her hands on her ears signaling that she doesn't want to hear what we are gonna I felt something...something that never happened me Hikaru used to toture girls in the 7th grade they cried...and we did'nt now...there's something different about her.I could'nt help but cry myself...

"Kaoru?"Hikaru asked.

Then Sherry ran out the double doors of the hostclub,you could hear her cry even whhen she was out the it slowy faded away...I saw Millord run out the double doors too.I wanted too follow but Hikaru grabbed my wrist and said,

"Kaoru...milord has why are you crying?You did'nt answer me."Hikaru started to sound worried now.

I smiled at him and rubbed my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Nothing Hiikaru.I was just thinking about the ending to one of our that one where his bestfriend died in battle?"I told him.

Hikaruu just nodded but even though he tried to hide the fact that he was worried I can still tell he was.I looked back at Kyoya,Mori,Hunny,and Haruhi and told them what Hikaru had told me,

"Milord can do knows how to make people happy again!Anyway we should get ready for the customers."

Hunny went back to eating his strawberry cheese cake but he kept glancing at the Kyoya,who was readiing a book about politicts,kept glancing at the door.I want to follow millord though,but if I act on my own the others would find out a change in my please...please tell me why I'm having these feelings.

* * *

Me:Wow...that was very emotional...

Haruhi:Emotional as much as Tamaki crying in the corner still.

Me:*Snickers.*Not even half.

Tamaki:How come the twins are better!

Me:Because they are much more cuter than you!And have a better personility!

Tamaki:Those little devils can not be compared to my level!

Me:Who said they are on your level!More like way beyond your level!

Haruhi:While these two are fighhting I guess I have to say remeber to R and means Read and Review!


End file.
